Gas burning appliances and other gas burning devices generally depend on a continuously burning pilot flame for igniting the main flame and for maintaining proper operation. If the pilot flame is extinguished, ignition will not take place and the appliance ceases to perform its function. Such accidental extinguishing or flame-out of the pilot flame is most often caused by wind gusts or drafts entering the pilot compartment and blowing out the pilot flame. This problem exists with a wide variety of appliances which employ gas-fired heat, including household appliances and devices as well as mobile equipment used for recreational purposes and outdoor gas burning devices. Flame-out of the pilot flame thus results in numerous service calls and other expenses and inconveniences and has been a persistent problem with gas burning devices. Small, solid wall flame shields have been used with commercial pilot assemblies, but generally have not eliminated the problem.